


Turnabout for Hope (wip)

by Skelecat42



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Case Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I will do my best to have a crime strange and confusing enough to live up to the aa and dr names, Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quite a lot of that, Some Humor, Swearing, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelecat42/pseuds/Skelecat42
Summary: On an otherwise blissfully dull day at the Wright and co. Law office, a close to sobbing teenage boy storms in and begins begging for Phoenix to defend his friend. The issue? Said friend is the leader of the largest gang in the country, is accused of killing his teacher in the most prestigious school in the world, and claims he deserves a guilty verdict. This is going to be a lot more trouble than Phoenix bargained for.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Naegi Makoto, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

Kenzou Iwamoto thought that this morning would go by like most others. He would wake up far earlier than he needs to, drink too much coffee, eat too little food, gather his rarely used lesson plans, and head to his rather thankless job working as a teacher at Hopes Peak. 

(Not that he wasn’t grateful to work there and not that the pay wasn’t far higher than he would get anywhere else, but when only one of your sixteen students bothers to come for every class it can get a little disheartening.)

Most of that did go as expected but as soon as he arrived at the prestigious academy something felt wrong. Usually, since he was one of the first employees to arrive in the morning and one of the only ones who used the side door nearest to his classroom, he would unlock the door. Today it was not only unlocked but looked strange as well. As he walked down the hall he was filled with a sense of discomfort crawling up and down his spine.

When he finally saw his room he saw the door was open. Silently he crept up to the doorway and was able to notice two figures in the room. One was leaning back in his chair, pointing around the room, and making strange gestures. The other was placing things around the room, occasionally pausing to look at the first. Suddenly, the second look directly at him before looking back to the other, who made one final movement of their hand causing the second to leap at Mr.Iwamoto. He didn't get think much else after that.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read, this and ongoing chapters are written in second person, from Phoenix’s perspective. Again, Constructive criticism is super appreciated

You really ought to be happier. Today is nice and peaceful, especially compared with the last few times you’ve had cases, Edgeworth isn’t going back to Europe for a couple of weeks, and Maya and Pearls are leveraging the events at the Gatewater to get a free “luxury vacay”,( Maya’s words, not yours). But while time without cases is nice for your health it’s certainly not great for your limited wealth. You suppose you have enough in the bank for a while, so you may as well enjoy the free time.

Just as you begin to shake off the vague feeling of anxiety that’s been riding on your back you can hear the sound of someone rushing down the hall of the office building you rent from. For a moment they try to open your door before they start knocking loudly and quickly.  
( Perfect. My fault for getting relaxed I guess. )  
As you walk to the door it only grows more frantic. Once you open the door the kid knocking almost falls down.  
As he stumbles in you notice he’s wearing all white except for a red armband and some black boots. Before you can even try and say hello he stares at you like he’s trying not to cry and shouts at you.

“ARE YOU THE LAWYER PHOENIX WRIGHT?”

“Yeah? Are you okay?” You say with an expression of mild confusion.

He breathes in and out for a moment and seems to calm down. Very slightly.

“Yes, I am sorry to have yelled at you.” He muttered while bowing apologetically, before his vigor returns,” I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru and I am begging you to please defend my friend!”

Huh. You aren’t exactly sure what to say. It’s been a while since someone came to you in person to hire you. Also, you feel like his name is familiar, but you aren’t sure why. You move your hand to rest on the magatama in your pocket before speaking.

“I don’t mean to sound cold, but I generally know a bit more about the details of a case before I take it”( You honestly don’t, but you wish you did most of the time )

“Of course! I apologize profusely for my mistake! I am a student at Hopes Peak, and today my teacher was found dead in our classroom. The police arrested my bro, but I am certain he would never hurt anyone!”

“Hold on, that’s a whole lot of information way too fast. You go to Hopes Peak?!?” You guess that’s why you recognized the name. That school and everyone who goes there is famous. It’s stuffed full of ridiculously talented teens. It’s actually kinda odd that you didn’t hear anything about this when you were watching the news earlier.

“Er, yes! I am the Ultimate Moral Compass, of class seventy-eight.”

“I-Okay. Then who’s this “bro” you actually want me to defend?”

“Well…”, he seems to blush embarrassedly, “Mondo Oowada the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader…”

Oh good.

“And you are certain that he would really never hurt anyone?”

“Yes! Uh, at least not seriously. I know that based on talent alone he would seem the violent sort but he is a genuinely kind man!”

“Alright, alright. I’ll agree to go discuss things with him Kiyotaka-“

“Please feel free to call me Taka, Mr. Wright!”

“I’ll see him in holding and talk with him about this Taka.”

The tears that have been waiting in his eyes finally spill free. “Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I cannot put into words how grateful I am! I promise to do all I can to help you.”

You smile at Taka before heading out towards the jail where the holding cells are. It’s not long before you realize you didn’t ask if this kid would be paying. Or if anyone would. Oh well, It’s better than waiting around for different nonsense to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a few slight edits to this chapter to make it flow smother

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first fic! Apologies for the shortness of the chapter but I had to make something of the idea that's been floating around in my head. I don't really have a schedule for writing but I'll make sure to at the very least write this whole thing. I hope you enjoy it, and if you have any advice or constructive criticism I would genuinely love to hear it!


End file.
